<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokey by Onehelluvapilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294443">Pokey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot'>Onehelluvapilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Pre- The Coming of Arthur, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they become knights of Camelot, Percival and Lancelot get drunk and fall asleep together in a hayloft</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot &amp; Percival (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pokey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The scent of ale masked that of manure as Lancelot and Percival stumbled into the barn together. It was the first time in a long time that either of them had been drunk. Normally, they were too worried about being pickpocketed, beat up, or both to let their guard down, but it seemed less risky when they were together. Never mind that most of the advantage that came from working as a pair was negated if they were both drinking. It may have been a fallacy, but it still felt safe. The importance of having someone's arms to fall into when one had too much to drink, to carry one to safety when injured in a fight, and even just to share a meal with over the fire was only fully appreciated by those who had been alone too long. Now that Percival and Lancelot had found each other, they were not going to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, that meant literally. Percy leaned against the smaller man's left side for support as they navigated their way awkwardly towards the hayloft, but then kept one hand on Lance's backside for safety as he climbed up towards the hayloft. Once they were both up, they collapsed onto the hay together. The hollowed-out beds they had made themselves the previous night, after the farmer first agreed to trade them the makeshift lodging for a few days for some help in the field, were already close together, but now Lancelot lay half out of his to be even closer. Within just a minute of lying down, he rolled over entirely into the dip in the hay caused by Percival's weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," the larger man said, words slurring. "You're lying on me." This was not an inaccurate assessment; about half of Lancelot's body, including his head, left arm, and hips, was sprawled across his friend's chest and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmhmm," Lance hummed in agreement. "You're a good mattress. Much less pokey than the hay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well that's good, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is good," Lancelot agreed. He shifted over so that he was lying completely on Percival and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are pokey," the big man said as he was kneed in the thigh by accident during the adjustment, but he raised his arms to wrap around Lance in return. The two drifted off into a drunken slumber like that, snuggled closely together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>